


[Podfic] Seconds

by dodificus



Category: NCIS
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony came back from agent afloat duty with a new friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Seconds

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seconds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/44449) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



**Length:** 19:34

 **Format:** mp3

 **File Size:** 21.2 MB (mp3)

 **Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/3201104132.zip)

 

Originally posted April 13th 2011 [here](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/273761.html) at Dreamwidth Amplificathon


End file.
